The Article
by IceFire9
Summary: One of Rita Skeeter's articles is actually correct, Gasp! This results in Harry's life at the Dursleys to come out in a very public fashion. Harry's freinds wonder how they missed something so big and Ginny goes out for revenge in response.
1. Discovery

**The Article**

Part 1: Discovery

A/N: I plan on this being a twoshot, with the first chapter about Harry's friends finding out about what the Dursleys did to him and the second chapter mainly about Ginny doling out punishment to guilty parties. Enjoy!

_The Boy-Who-Was-Abused?_

_Rita Skeeter_

_It was an innocuous comment made by the wizarding world's savior that alerted yours truly to the terrible injustice that has been done to him at the hands of his relatives._

_The Daily Prophet: "What about your muggle family? What do they think of your acheivments?"_

_Harry Potter: (laughs) "They would probably be disappointed that I didn't manage to kill myself!"'_

_The Daily Prophet: "You mean they don't care about what you've done, about how you've saved the wizarding world?"_

_Harry Potter: "Not one bit."_

_The savior of the wizarding world has made several comments over the years to friends at school and to reporters relating to his relatives. Despite the humor intended by these comments, I immediately picked up the cry for help behind them. The cry of an abused boy desperate for someone to realize his plight._

_Determined to find proof of his abuse at his relatives (The Dursleys), I set out to interview his fellow classmates._

"_He got on the train in first year wearing clothes at least three sizes too big for him. He was very skinny, shy, and nervous for weeks after getting to Hogwarts" Fellow Gryffindor and roommate Dean Thomas told me "Every time he came back to school, he seemed thinner than when he left"_

"_We got the impression that the Dursleys hated him" Seamus Finnegan, another one of Potter's roomates added "He also said he was bullied by his cousin, Dudley"_

"_He did once say that the Dursleys made him cook all their meals…" Parvati Patil, another fellow Gryffindoor, confided._

_But that, my dear readers, may only be the tip of the iceberg. _

_As I sat there ticking off my list of people close to him. I decided to go to Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher._

"_I was the one who gave him his Hogwarts letter!" The giant (only an expression, I assure you) of a man exclaimed as I asked about Harry Potter's home life._

"_Those fat muggles never even told him his own story! He never even knew he was a wizard!" Hagrid appeared very distraught; I knew I was close to what I was looking for._

_After I asked him to elaborate, the gamekeeper mentioned how fat his cousin was while Harry was skin and bones._

_I also asked him why Mr. Potter's letter had to be hand delivered, to which he answered that owls had delivered nearly a thousand letters to the Dursleys with no response._

"_Dumbledore told me that he wasn't receiving his letters, he never let on that things were that bad!"_

_My instincts went into action here, I didn't know what, but those letters held an important secret._

"_That's a lot of letters, how were they addressed?" I asked him._

_He directed me to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall. After much finagling, I managed to get an interview out of her._

"_He was a very shy, polite boy" McGonagall said "one of the kindest people I've ever met"._

"_No one doubts Harry Potter's kindness" I reminded her "I want to know if he was abused."_

"_Why would you think that?" The Headmistress snapped at me._

_I explained to her the set of curious observations I had collected in my interview so far. Then I mentioned my reason for coming to her._

"_This is ridiculous, Harry Potter abused? I think we would have noticed something as big as that!" McGonagall now seemed flustered, I pressed for what I needed to see._

_She explained how the same spell that is used to find the address for Hogwarts letters catalogues these addresses for reference (in case the family needs to be notified of something), every letter sent to every house by Hogwarts has had the full address (down to even the room), recorded. _

_I bargained that if I could see the list that this would be the last I inquired to anyone about Harry Potter's home life. The Headmistress reluctantly accepted. As she pulled out a folder for Potter's year, I felt anticipation build; this was the moment of truth, I thought to myself as I scanned over the many addresses associated with Mr. Potter._

_Most of these were to 'the smallest room in the house', but the first was addressed to 'the cupboard under the stairs'._

_I repeat: the cupboard under the stairs._

_With all of this information combined, Harry's life for ten years is not a pretty one._

_One can imagine a small boy without parents, curled in his tiny cupboard, crying himself to sleep every night while he desperately wondered what he had done wrong to make his family hate him so much. Or perhaps Harry Potter, cowering in fear as his cousin hurt him while his aunt and uncle turned a blind eye. Or even the young boy burning breakfast and being punished by being locked in his cupboard and having to do without food for the day. _

_These images are enough to break anyone's heart, yet for all we know, they might be short of the truth._

_I looked up at the Headmistress as I pointed out that first letter sent to Privet Drive. Her face was white as chalk, no doubt fearing what could have happened to the boy that so many of us look up to._

"_I understand that you were in part responsible for bringing Harry to these people" I told accused her._

"_Dumbledore thought it was for the best!" The Headmistress nearly shouted in her own defense "I told him that they were the worst sort of muggle imaginable, but he left him with them anyway!"_

_Yes, it was Dumbledore! Dumbledore who Harry looked up to more than anyone! Dumbledore had sent him to be locked in a cupboard, no doubt starved, beaten (at the very least by his cousin), and who knows what else._

"_How did I not see this" I heard her ask herself absently as I walked away from her desk at the end of the interview._

_How had no one seen this? Did no one think that Harry's thin, undernourished appearance to be worrisome? Did no one care enough to check on him at all over the 16 years of his life at his relatives? _

_Only Harry knows the full extent of his abuse, and I doubt he will be willing to share it. However, it is certain that the wizarding world has failed him terribly for what they have let happen to him._

Harry paled as he read the article. He glanced worriedly at the other occupants of the Burrow's kitchen, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley (who he was to call Molly), and George.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him immediately, worry in her voice.

Deciding for a half- truth, Harry answered "Skeeter just wrote another article about me"

Hermione immediately snatched the paper from his hand and read the article for herself, her face became increasingly sour as she read through it.

"That vile woman!" She seethed when she finished reading.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess, Harry's secretly cheating on me with Malfoy!" Ginny teased.

"Nah" George joked "Harry obviously has it for McGonagall"

Harry winced at the image.

"I'm serious!" Hermione protested.

"No you're not, Sirius was Harry's godfather!" Ginny laughed.

"That joke got old the second day at Grimmauld Palace." Hermione groaned. She started grumbling that no one cared that reporters were spreading lies about Harry. The others had had enough of Skeeter and mostly ignored what she said, though Harry read her articles to be prepared for what people would ask him when he went out in public.

"Harry, dear, this food is delicious" Molly complimented, trying to bring the conversation to more lighthearted topics.

"Thanks" Harry blushed "Practice makes perfect"

"You must have had a lot a practice then" Ron said in between mouthfuls of food.

"Every day since I could look over the stove until I got my Hogwarts letter" Harry answered, then winced at his slip.

Hermione was looking at him accusingly.

"So she was right about that!" She snapped.

"Imagine that." Harry said weakly, running his hand through his hair.

"Huh?" Ron managed.

Hermione interpreted that as curiosity and huffed "Now look who's interested."

"Well Skeeter being right about something while not under blackmail is quite an event" George explained jokingly.

"So what else did she say?" Ginny asked. Harry grew more nervous as the conversation drifted further and further into dangerous territory, _damn this article_, he fumed internally.

"She said Harry's bedroom was a cupboard, for goodness sake!" Harry winced at Hermione's angry declarations.

Ginny noticed Harry's reaction "She _is _lying, isn't she?"

"Of course, Gin" Harry reassured "Imagine Rita Skeeter being right twice in one article! It would be the end of the world!" his attempt at a joke seemed to draw the conversation away from dangerous waters. Ginny looked somewhat relieved, but sent Harry a worried look that he didn't notice.

Harry relaxed and began enjoying the breakfast he made.

As fate would have it, Harry had to go to the Dursely's next week to pick his belongings that he left at Number 4 Privet Drive.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione insisted they go with him, despite his protests that he would be fine on his own. Harry didn't realize this at the time, but the article had worried them, or more specifically Ginny, to the point that they felt that they should go with him to Privet Drive.

Harry had to inform the Dursleys of their arrival ahead of time, so the four of them apparated into Harry's bedroom two days after Skeeter's article appeared in _The Daily Prophet_.

"You spent the entire time in here?" Hermione asked in disbelief, looking at the small slightly worn down room.

"Well, whenever I went somewhere else in the house, the Dursleys seemed to punish me being there by piling more chores on me, and when I went outside, I was attacked by dementors." Harry shrugged.

Ginny was about to inquire further, but Ron interrupted "So, where's your stuff?"

"The Dursleys probably moved it downstairs" Harry answered "I was surprised when they wrote me that they didn't burn it."

Harry walked downstairs followed by his friends and girlfriend. He met Vernon Dursley at the foot of the stairs.

"You have a lot of nerve to be coming here with a bunch of your freakishness and your freak friends." Mr. Dursley growled.

"How dare you call Harry that!" Ginny snarled, Harry put a restraining hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Mr. Dursley grunted, but let them pass into the hallway.

"Harry!" An exited voice shouted.

It was Dudley, he had lost a significant amount of weight, he also seemed much more friendly to Harry.

"Dudalus and Hestia told me all about what you did!"

While Harry was swept into a conversation with Dudley, Mr. Dursley grunted and walked back into the kitchen and Ginny nudged Hermione and pointed at a small cupboard under the stairs.

"It might be a coincidence…" Hermione reassured, but she seemed less sure than she had when Ginny first confided her fears about Harry's life at the Dursleys.

Ginny tried to open it, but was surprised to find that it had a lock _why would a cupboard have a lock?_ She asked herself.

Hermione unlocked it with _alohamora_, inside was all of Harry's things.

Ron and Hermione levitated the stuff out, but Ginny was curious and stuck her head into the cupboard.

It was very dusty, there were spiders (Ron would hate it), but there appeared to be other things as well. A few small toys, that barely deserved to be called that, littered the bottom.

There was also a piece of paper. Ginny, even in the low light, recognized Harry's handwriting, she realized it was homework.

She had had enough; she stood up, only to bang her head on the cupboard ceiling.

"Merlin!" She hissed as she extricated herself from the cupboard, by now all four teens outside were looking at her.

Deciding to take advantage of the attention of the room, Ginny asked "What are these?" holding up the homework and trinkets she found.

"Oh, that must be from when Harry slept in there! Remember that, Harry!" Dudley exclaimed, reminiscing on 'old times'.

Hermione made a strangled sounding gasp.

Ron stared, stunned.

Harry winced.

Dudley's face fell as he realized what he said.

"What else" Ginny demanded.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"What else did they do to you!" She shouted, gaining volume with each word until she reached a screech.

"Err, the article pretty much covered everything" Harry mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, Harry" Hermione whispered "We had no idea-"

"Of course you didn't" he snapped curtly "I didn't want you to know, and neither did you."

"Of course we would want to know!" Ron shot "We care about you!"

It was a testament to how worried Ron was that he was so openly expressing concern for his friend.

"Why on earth do you think we didn't care?" Hermione all but shouted "We've always been there for each other, why would this be any different!"

"If you wanted to know, you would've found out years ago, I've slipped up enough times that should've sent alarm bells up in _Ron's_ head.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at him blankly, while Dudley quietly slipped out of the room.

"Bars on my window, really, what did you think that was, their way of showing their affection of me!" That was pointed at Ron.

"How many times have I asked for food over the summer? I would think someone might make the connection between me needing food and me going hungry without it? Nobody thought that something might be wrong?" Harry was building up steam now.

Harry turned to Ron again "Didn't I tell you about how I never got a better present than a pair of socks and a coat hanger before, and wore all of Dudley's enormous hand- me- downs for clothes on the _first day we met._"

"I'm surprised you didn't find out ages ago, the number of times I mentioned something about the Dursleys, you brushed it off, the only conclusion I can think of is that you didn't want to know that precious Harry Potter had a terrible childhood!"

Silence fell across the room.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione sobbed.

"Don't worry about it" Harry sighed "I didn't want you to know anyway, you guys just made it easier for me"

"Don't worry about it?" Ginny blanched "Don't worry that you slept in a cupboard that quite conveniently has a lock on it! I don't suppose they used that lock while you were inside!"

"Err only after I did accidental magic, really." Harry managed, which did absolutely nothing to help Ginny's mood.

"For how long did they put you in there?" She drilled.

Harry refused to answer, if he did, he knew she would blow.

"Harry!"

He still didn't answer.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL ANSWER THAT QUESTION!"

Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Dursleys were high tailing it out of Privet Drive at Ginny's scream, not that that would protect them from the fiery redhead.

"A few…. months?" Harry said in a small voice, shrunk away from his fuming girlfriend.

Hermione gave a small sob.

"I'm going to kill them" Ginny's voice was dangerously calm; Harry thought she might have meant it and moved to stop her.

Harry shook his head in frustration. He grabbed Ginny's arm as she tried to go to the kitchen where she guessed the Dursleys were.

"Don't you dare stop me" Ginny snarled as she struggled against his grip.

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell us" Ron sounded.

"Because I knew you all would act like this! And it would be ten times worse back then because it was still going on!" Harry answered.

Ginny wrenched her arm out of his hand but didn't move "We could've helped!"

"You did help!" Harry assured her, but like everything else he was saying, did absolutely nothing.

"Not enough!" Ginny yelled "We should've gotten you out of here!" tears were coming to her eyes.

"I doubt you could, Dumbledore wanted me here, me being safe from Voldemort is more important than me getting fed scraps over the summer." Harry winced again, he would have to learn not to mention stuff like that as often, his friends had ignored it before, but he doubt they would now.

"You mean they literally fed you scraps over the summer!" Ginny hissed.

"Blimey! I always thought you were exaggerating!" Ron blurted.

Ginny glared at her brother "He told you and you didn't realize!" She screeched angrily "You idiot!"

Hermione looked down guiltily, Ginny noticed, and glared furiously and looked like she was going to yell at her as well.

"Don't be mad at them, Gin" Harry tried to calm her down "Be mad at me, I didn't want them to know!"

"If you want your friends to not know something, do you put it in a letter?" Ginny demanded.

Harry could find no argument to counter her with.

She then turned back to Ron and Hermione "What kind of friends are you, huh? That you did nothing while they did this to him!"

His two friends did nothing but look at their feet guiltily, Hermione while trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry" said girl whimpered "I didn't- I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"I don't need-" Harry tired, but Ginny glared at him again.

"-and then, you're going to spend the rest of your lives making it up to him!"

"No!" Harry shouted, he did not want his two best friends doing favors for him or whatever she had in mind, he voiced that thought.

Ginny rolled her eyes "You're going to make it up to him by helping him with his problems, comforting him when he's upset, loving him with all of your hearts, and never letting him forget that!"

Ginny blushed as she said that, but meant every bit of it.

Ron and Hermione nodded guiltily, tears were running down Hermione's face.

"Harry, you have no idea how sorry I am" Hermione sobbed "I've been a terrible friend, and I'll try to be better in the future."

"You haven't been a terrible friend!" Harry protested "It doesn't matter that much!"

"Bullocks!" Ron shouted "Maybe you don't think your happiness matters, but we do!"

"You mean everything to me, Harry!" Ginny cried "If you think that it doesn't break my heart that those bastards abused you, then- then-" Ginny stopped as she realized with horror that the Dursleys were probably responsible for the fact that Harry never seemed to get that people cared about him.

"I'm going to kill them!" She snarled after a beat.

"Ginny, it's not that big of a deal!" Harry pleaded.

This only further infuriated Ginny.

"Harry!" She shouted, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him "I love you! You hear! I _love _you! We all love you! I don't know what the Dursley's drilled into your head to convince you otherwise, but we would do anything for you!"

Ginny was breathing heavily from shouting as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Small sobs wracked her frame as she leaned more heavily against him.

Knowing better than to tell her to drop it, Harry moved his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I love you, so much…"

"I love you too, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." Ginny whispered back.

"Harry, we'll always be here for you" Hermione assured after Harry and Ginny broke away.

"Yeah, mate, after Voldemort, anything else that's troubling you will be a snap!" Ron joked.

Harry laughed.

A/N: To be continued...


	2. Payback and Comfort

The Article: Part 2

Payback & Comfort

A/N: Part two is here! Thanks to all my reviewers and favoriters and alerters (even if the last two aren't ever words)!

Any smart person would have run away at the sound of Ginny's yelling. Any smart person knew that Ginny Weasley's wrath was to be avoided at all costs and doubly so if the reason for her anger was Harry being hurt.

The Dursleys were not smart people. Even they, though, knew that they were in trouble when the redhead slinked into the kitchen with a deadly sinister smile, flanked by Harry's equally dangerous looking friends.

Petunia gave a gasp of horror and backed away when Ginny brandished her wand.

The two elder Dursleys found that they could not back away anymore because the three teenagers were now circling them like a pack of lions.

"Harry made us promise not to do anything to you, Dudley" Ginny said in the kindest voice she could muster to Harry's childhood bully, "You're welcome to watch, but we figured you didn't want to".

Dudley nodded fearfully and scampered out of the kitchen, leaving Vernon and Petunia Dursley back to back in the middle of the kitchen.

The three faced the Dursley, grinning evilly.

"You can't do this!" Vernon sputtered.

"I think you'll find that we can" Ron answered with as much loathing he could manage.

"And we will!" Ginny spat "what you did to Harry was unforgivable!"

"But there's got to be some sort of law against this!" Petunia pleaded desperately.

Hermione's face betrayed her.

"Hah! You can't use your freakishness on us, it's illegal!" Vernon shouted in triumph.

"You know what else is illegal!" Ginny snarled, grabbing him by the throat and overpowering his attempt to break her stranglehold with her other hand "Making Harry live in a cupboard! Starving him! Destroying his childhood!"

Then Ginny kneed him in the groin. Vernon Dursley keeled over, but Ginny forced him onto the table, eliciting another gasp from Petunia.

Hermione smirked "We never were planning on cursing you or anything, we just wanted you to sweat it out".

"I guess we'll be seeing you in court." Ron grinned triumphantly; Petunia gave yet another horrified gasp at the thought of word of a trial getting to the neighbors.

As if reading her mind (which she might have been), Hermione continued "and you really should worry about your neighbors, because soon they'll be your fellow inmates".

Hermione and Ron disappeared simultaneously with a loud _crack_, leaving Ginny alone with the Dursleys, who were quaking in fear of her.

"There is only _one _reason why I'm not making you _suffer_ like you made Harry suffer, why I'm not hurting you like you hurt _my _Harry, _only one!_" She spat.

"And that reason isn't any fucking law!" She shouted "It's because Harry didn't want me to get into trouble because of you!"

"You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as he does! He saved you even after all you did to him! You should be _grateful_ that he so much as lifted a finger to save you from Voldemort, and from _me!_"

With that, Ginny Weasley disaparated.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was not normally disturbed in her office during the summer months. Most teachers were on vacation (the only reason she wasn't was because of a paperwork snafu that had to be taken care of).

She had no idea how Rita Skeeter had made it into her office, and she had tried to end the interview as quickly as possible. She had literally shoved the reporter out after she saw Harry's 'bedroom' before he got his Hogwarts letter, if she hadn't, she would have lost all semblance of composure in front of her.

What she had saw in that interview had haunted her in the following days. Most of what she felt was guilt. She had been there; she knew that they wouldn't treat Harry right, why hadn't she stopped it from ever happening?

Now, in her second major interruption in a week, she discovered Ginny Weasley felt much the same way.

She had just barged into her office like she owned the place ('Harry' was way too obvious of a password, McGonagall had then decided).

"You _saw_ what they were like, _you knew!_" She screeched "and you did _nothing!_"

"How can you even live with yourself after knowing what you caused Harry!" Ginny spat vicously.

McGonagall flinched at her words, doubly so because yhe headmistress of Hogwarts had no response ready for her most headstrong student.

"You're really letting a student yell at you like that McGonagall?" One of the older portraits asked.

"In this case, I think I deserve it" McGonagall managed, her voice weak. Ginny seemed to accept her.

However, Ginny's attention was no longer on her, but instead on a certain portrait. Apparently that comment had reminded her of a former headmaster…

"Hey _Dumbledork! _I know you're not really sleeping!" She bellowed, poking said portrait in the chest with her finger.

"Very mature, Weasley" Snape sneered.

She ignored him, and Dumbledore's portrait finally looked up under her glare, he (it?) looked incredibly old and weary.

"There is only one thing I regret more than sending Harry to them." His voice was so full of weariness and pain that Ginny faltered in her anger "and only Harry knows what that is."

"I made a terrible mistake, one that could have destroyed Harry" Dumbledore continued "The fact that he can still love like he does is a testament to how strong he really is, and how much of a better person he is than I." Dumbledore's head was bowed in sorrow.

Ginny nodded slowly, as if in understanding, and then walked out of the room.

McGonagall had never seen Dumbledore give into anyone's accusations so easily (exept for Harry's). But she was not surprised, Dumbledore's portrait had wept as soon as McGonagall's interview with Rita Skeeter had ended.

* * *

Harry sat at the edge of a small pond outside the Burrow. He had been there for hours, ever since leaving the Dursleys (leaving them to whatever fate his friends and girlfriend had planned for them).

The events of earlier had shaken everything he had believed. He had imagined if anybody found out about his childhood, they would mock him. He had had nightmares in his first year of Ron and Hermione abandoning him after finding out he lived in a cupboard.

Even as Ginny had proclaimed her love for him a few months ago after the Battle of Hogwart, a sinister voice of doubt that sounded suspiciously like Uncle Vernon had whispered to him that, no one would ever love a freak like him.

Harry had half been expecting the other shoe to drop and for her to realize that she could do so much better than he, who had so much blood on his hands, who couldn't go a three nights without waking up screaming from nightmares.

"Harry, are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

She must have really been worried about him, because usually she left it to Ron, Hermione (and more recently, Ginny) to talk to Harry when he was upset.

"I don't know" Harry answered honestly.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

Harry paused to think, what did he need?

"Ginny, I need Ginny".

Mrs. Weasley rushed inside, presumably to find her and prompty throw her at him, it wasn't often that Harry willingly talked to anyone about his feelings, and when something was wrong and he didn't he tended to blow up.

A few minutes later, Ginny came running out of the house, slowing to a jog as she got closer to him and stopping to sit down beside him.

"Mum said you wanted to talk" Ginny told him "I told her that you must have been kidnapped and the person out there was using polyjuice potion, but she just shoved me out"

Harry laughed; she could always make him laugh.

"You _did_ want to talk, right, not that I mind if we do other activities with our mouths…" She trailed off, quirking her eyebrows and grinning mischievously.

Harry grinned back, glad that she was trying to lighten the situation. He felt a little guilty that he was about to undo that.

"I love you" He said suddenly, seriously.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you or why you, or any of you guys, even want to look at me, let alone treat me like family. I have so much blood on my hands."

Ginny tried to stop him there, but Harry blazed on, starting to yell "I mean look at me! I have nightmares every other night! I- I'm damaged, Gin! You deserve so much better!"

Harry broke down sobbing, and Ginny wrapped him up in her arms comfortingly. "Harry" She said softly. "You aren't the only one who has nightmares."

Ginny's voice trembled as she spoke, she tried to get past the memory of Harry laying, apparently dead on the ground. "I have nightmares of your dead body, being brought out by Voldemort. I was ready to die when I thought you w-were gone" A few stray tears left her eyes which Harry instinctively brushed away.

"Now" She continued, more calmly "I'm going to tell you this every day of my life, I love you. _I love you._ I don't give a damn if you think I deserve better, because I know that if I'm not with you there is no way that I'll be happy, and I know you feel the same!"

"I love you, Harry. If you have nightmares, I'll stay in your bed and we'll fight them together. I love you! If you're damaged, I'll spend the rest of my life helping you heal. I love you, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that you don't forget it." There was passion in her voice, and she had that blazing look on her face that Harry loved, even if it was marred by tears.

"Thank you for helping me" Harry told her.

"Don't thank me, you say it like it's some sort of favor." Ginny frowned "I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

"So will I, for as long as you'll have me" Harry assured.

"Forever, then" Ginny quickly clarified. Harry's face split into an almost painfully wide grin at the thought of forever with her, a grin which spread to Ginny's face as well.

"I wish there was a stronger phrase than 'I love you'"

"So do I".

"Now what was that about other things to do with my mouth?"


End file.
